fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Hamburgeria
Papa's Hamburgeria '''is the 3rd restaurant that's created by Benny30111. The game is set inside Burgerland. Chef * Scott * ? Customer * Ida (Tutorial) * Chinatsu (After Tutorial) * Jacob (Random) * Andy (Random) * Evan (Random) * Mosia Pol (Random) * Hop (Time) * Xazzmine (Time) * Robb (Time) * Shinichi (Time) * Passac Pol (Time) * Alden (Time) * Rob D. (Time) * Francis (Day 2) * September (Rank 2) * Burn (Rank 3) * Trinity (Rank 4) * Aliyah (Rank 5) * V.I.L.E. (Rank 6) * Candy (Rank 7) * Gerald (Rank 8) * Irona Pol (Rank 9) * Trent (Rank 10) * BBQ Fan (Rank 11) * Barber Q. (Rank 12) * Runny (Rank 13) * Ace (Rank 14) * Zein (Rank 15) * JK (Rank 16) * Denkey (Rank 17) * Aeronaut (Rank 18) * CoolProDude (Rank 19) * Yoshi0001 (Rank 20) * Aliah (Rank 21) * Deply (Rank 22) * Cecille (Rank 23) * Ryo (Rank 24) * Kent (Rank 25) * Wester (Rank 26) * Diamond (Rank 27) * Ben (Rank 28) * Aurora (Papa's Ice Creameria) (Rank 29) * Jordan (Rank 30) * Estelia (Rank 31) * Juniper (Rank 32) * Poppy (Rank 33) * Squall (Rank 34) * Vincent (Rank 35) * Christian II (Rank 36) * Claudia (Rank 37) * Zoei (Rank 38) * Dennis (Rank 39) * Danny (Rank 40) * Alicia (Rank 41) * Lilli (Rank 42) Closer * Albe (Monday) * Billy (Tuesday) * Jeremy (Wednesday) * Mishee (Thursday) * Ryan (Friday) * Mabeo (Saturday) * Ginger / J.J. (Sunday) Local * Shinichi * Ryo * Mabeo * Runny Ingredient Bread * Regular Bun (Start) * American Bun (Unlocked with Trinity on Rank 4) * Danish Bun (Unlocked with Yoshi0001 on Rank 20) * Pretzel Bun (Unlocked with Aurora (Papa's Ice Creameria) on Rank 29) * Chicago Burger Bun (Unlocked with Christian II on Rank 36) Meat * Patty (Start) * Pork (Unlocked with September on Rank 2) * Chicken (Unlocked with Ace on Rank 14) * Fish Steak (Unlocked with Zein on Rank 15) * Satay Beef (Unlocked with Squall on Rank 34) Sauce * Ketchup (Start) * Buffalo Sauce (Start) * BBQ Sauce (Start) * Mustard (Unlocked with Francis on Day 2) * Blazeberry Sauce (Unlocked with Irona Pol on Rank 9) * Peanut Butter Sauce (Unlocked with BBQ Fan on Rank 11) * Shrimp Sauce (Unlocked with Ryo on Rank 24) * Marinara Sauce (Unlocked with Jordan on Rank 30) * Cinnamon Sauce (Unlocked with Danny on Rank 40) Topping * Lettuce (Start) * Tomato (Start) * American Cheese (Unlocked with Burn on Rank 3) * Onion (Unlocked with Aliyah on Rank 5) * Spicy (Unlocked with Trent on Rank 10) * Jalapeños (Unlocked with CoolProDude on Rank 19) * Mushroom (Unlocked with Kent on Rank 25) * Purple Cabbage (Unlocked with Poppy on Rank 33) * Blue Cheese (Unlocked with Vincent on Rank 35) * Pepperjack Cheese (Unlocked with Dennis on Rank 39) Holiday Ingredient Starlight Buffalo * Volcano Sauce (Unlocked with V.I.L.E. on Rank 6) * Angriest Burger (Day 2 of Starlight Buffalo) * Irritation Kimchi (Unlocked with Candy on Rank 7) * Spicy Beef (Unlocked with Gerald on Rank 8) BBQ Fest * Smoke Chicken (Unlocked with BBQ Fan on Rank 11) * Texas Twang Sauce (Day 2 of BBQ Fest) * Brown Rice Veggie Burger (Unlocked with Barber Q. on Rank 12) * Peppers (Unlocked with Runny on Rank 13) FliplineFanCustomer Wikia Anniversary * Purple Rice Burger (Unlocked with JK on Rank 16) * Ranch (Day 2 of FliplineFanCustomer Wikia Anniversary) * Custom Ranch Cheese (Unlocked with Denkey on Rank 17) * Fresh Shrimp (Unlocked with Aeronaut on Rank 18) Halloween * Black Burger Bun (Unlocked with Aliah on Rank 21) * Jackomole (Day 2 of Halloween) * Anchovies (Unlocked with Deply on Rank 22) * Grilled Lobster (Unlocked with Cecille on Rank 23) Thanksgiving *Drumstick Meat (Unlocked with Wester on Rank 26) *Gravy (Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Subway Burger (Unlocked with Diamond on Rank 27) *Mashed Potatoes (Unlockced with Ben on Rank 28) Christmas *Tomato Bun (Unlocked with Estelia on Rank 31) *Goose (Day 2 of Christmas) *Cranberry Sauce (Unlocked with Juniper on Rank 32) *Cod Fillet (Unlocked with Poppy on Rank 33) New Year *Black Bean Sauce (Unlocked with Christian II on Rank 36) *Bolivian Rainbow Chili Pepper (Day 2 of New Year) *Wild Boar (Unlocked with Claudia on Rank 37) *Willy Wonka Burger Bun (Unlocked with Zoei on Rank 38) Valentine's Day *Heart Burger Bun (Unlocked with Alicia on Rank 41) *Love Heart Steak (Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Strawberry Vinaigrette (Unlocked with Lilly on Rank 42) *Strawberry Slice (Unlocked with Ethan on Rank 43) Holiday '''Starlight Buffalo:Favorite by--(Irona Pol, Andy, Candy, Gerald, Ida, V.I.L.E., September, Trent) BBQ Fest:Favorite by--(Hop, Runny, Ace, Barber Q., BBQ Fan, Xazzmine. Zein) FliplineFanCustomer Wikia Anniversary:Favorite by--(JK, CoolProDude, Yoshi0001, Aeronaut, Robb, Denkey, Evan) Halloween:Favorite by--(Deply, Ryo, Mosia Pol,Aliah, Cecille, Jacob, Shinichi, Kent) Thanksgiving:Favorite by--(Wester, Ben, Aurora (Papa's Ice Creameria), Francis, Diamond, Jordan) Christmas:Favorite by--(Passac Pol, Alden, Estelia, Juniper, Poppy, Squall, Vincent) New Year:Favorite by--(Christian II, Claudia, Dennis, Danny, Rob D., Trinity, Zoei) Valentine's Day:Favorite by--(Alicia, Buta, Ethan, Kassie, Lilli, Mandy) Royal Dinner:Favorite by--(Racho Pol, Aliyah, Amanda, Aurora, Daisy, Danielle, Freddy, Maria) Easter:Favorite by--(Prudence and Pickle, Alyssa, Ava, Avelina, Emma, Esme, Sunshine) CheeseSkate Carnival:Favorite by--(Cheddy, Albert, Burn, Alexander, Candy, Cindy, Cinbara, Julia) Summer Luau:Favorite by--(Chinatsu, Adam (Matty0502), Ailyn, Kimmy Dora, Lucinda, Onill, Rosetta) Trivia * It's the first game which has 2 Food Critics, They will exchange every week (For Example This week is Ginger, so next week will change to J.J. Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Fanon Category:Papa Louie Category:Papa Louie Series Category:Benny30111 Category:Papa's Hamburgeria